


I'm Not Him

by LunarLeap



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Original Character(s), kibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLeap/pseuds/LunarLeap
Summary: What if Link had died in the Shrine of Resurrection, instead of being revived after his 100 year slumber? There would have to be a new Hero to bear the Triforce of Courage and seal Ganon away. And this time, the Hero isn't Link. He isn't Link.Feel free to ask me questions / interact with me over on Tumblr @fleur-de-leap or @occasional-drabbles !
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**_Are you certain that this is how you wish to proceed?_ **

Kibo took a deep breath at the question. He understands why she’s hesitant, but he’s already made up his mind. No turning back at this point. So he simply nodded in response with a quiet affirmative hum. A quick glance around his bedroom tells him he has the essentials. He has a few changes of clothes, some hair ties, his hair brush, tooth brush, a rusty sword he was...borrowing… and some food and water. Hopefully it would suffice. With one last glance around the room, he stood up and went to his small desk to write a note. He picked up his quill to write, then paused.

What would he even say? His parents would never support this quest of his. So he can’t tell them too much, or they’d try to stop him. They don’t seem to understand that he is the _only one_ . He definitely can’t promise that he’ll be safe, this is dangerous. And there’s no real sense in him apologizing. What would he apologize for? Fulfilling his destiny? And the voice in his head wasn’t really helping, just… _there_ for now. Not saying anything. Thinking anything? Not contributing. 

Shaking his head to dismiss the thought, he put the quill back down and picked up his bag, putting it on his shoulder. “I...guess this is it.” He mumbled to himself, going to the window and opening it slowly to avoid it making the squeaky sound it does sometimes at night from the lower temperature. Carefully slipping out the window with his pack in tow, he shut the window behind him and started out of the town, keeping to the shadows to avoid drawing any attention. The last thing he needs is someone who’s staying up late to catch sight of him and throw him even further off schedule. This was going to be a long journey as is, without-

Stumbling over his own feet thanks to a rock he hadn’t noticed due to being too lost in his own head, he barely managed to catch himself before he could face plant into the dirt. He could feel the amusement in the back of his head that made his face flush pink in embarrassment “Oh, shush… there’s not a lot of light out tonight.”

**_True… though you were also monologuing._ **

“Was not.”

**_I could hear it._ **

Well, that’s one way to shut him up. Nothing like the Princess of Hyrule being in your head and able to hear your every thought if she so chooses. 

“Can you blame me? This is the start of my big adventure, just like in the fairytales! Just… with less promise of a happy ending…”

**_You do not need to doubt yourself so much. I know you will succeed._ **

Not really having an argument against that, he just mumbled a soft “I hope you’re right…” and fell into a more comfortable and relaxed silence as he continued down the path towards Kakariko Village. Here’s to hoping he manages to avoid coming across any monsters on the way. 

Then again, since when has he had good luck? Sure enough, when he could just see the signs in the distance at the crossroad with the bridge, he felt a shift in the air. He couldn’t describe it, just the feeling that something was _wrong_ and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A second after he registered it, the ground around him shifted as three skeletal monsters rose. In the darkness he could mostly track them by their glowing eyes. 

“Great. Just… _great_.” He groaned, trying to keep himself calm as he shakily reached for the rusty sword, holding it in front of him but not daring to take off his pack. Dodging an arrow aimed at him, he lunged towards the closest one, focusing on the head. With a few good swings, the skull broke and turned to dust. Though, along with it went a few chipped pieces of the sword...not good.

Narrowly dodging a second arrow, Kibo switched focus and went for the archer, ducking under a club aimed at his own head. He felt some of his bangs brush against it. Too close for comfort. Managing to struggle back upright, he again swung at the archer skeleton, knocking it’s skull off and away, and on a second swing he scattered the bones for the moment. Enough to buy him time to deal with the third one, which knocked him face first into the ground with a hit to the back. He felt a rock scratch his cheek and groaned, rolling to his side just in time to block another attack with his sword, pushing back as he shifted his feet underneath him to stand up. Time to see if he can pull this off. 

Stepping to the right and dropping his sword out of the way, the skeleton stumbled forward and almost face planted itself, and in one hit with the hilt of the sword he knocked it to the ground and shattered this skull too. Now one remains. 

The archer had managed to piece himself back together and was nocking another arrow to the bow, causing Kibo to zig zag in an attempt to avoid getting an arrow to the… anywhere. 

Just like the others, he managed to take it down with two hits. As the remaining bones turned to dust, he could finally feel his body shaking. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears, and he needed to take a knee to settle down, using the sword to help him keep his balance. 

**_That was wonderful, for your first fight. Take a break under that tree before you proceed._ **

“No...no wonder everyone says traveling is… is dangerous.” Why is talking so hard? Talking shouldn’t be hard! But once he managed to feel somewhat stable again, he forced himself up and sheathed his sword, stumbling to the tree. He grabbed a low hanging apple before sliding down the trunk slowly, setting his bag down beside him and eating the apple. “What...what should I expect?”

**_In Kakariko?_ **

A pause, as she considered her answer.

**_You will need to speak to Lady Impa… She took care of me when I was but a child. I am hoping she is still alive...otherwise this will be much_ ** **much** **_more difficult. She was very strict and focused… but she was also very kind to me. She understood._ **

Kibo was silent for a bit as he considered the information. “So intimidating but all in all good, got it.”

Amused with his own comment, Kibo chuckled a little, finishing his apple and throwing the core as far as he could manage, just because he could. 

**_Yes, I suppose that that would be the more succinct way of putting it._ **

Resting under the tree for a few minutes, he eventually found the energy to get back up and continue his walk. Thankfully, from what he understood, he wasn’t too far from Kakariko. So he’d be able to relax at least some, and have a better idea of how to properly _start_. 

On his way up he passed a man stressing out while focusing on a deactivated Guardian. Kibo found himself staring at the robot and understood what was scaring him. He already knows that the previous Champion, Link, died from injuries sustained from fighting a Guardian. Would he be able to survive?

**_You do not need to worry about that… not yet, at least. One step at a time._ **

“Right…” He mumbled more to himself, keeping his head down and continuing towards Kakariko, up the path between the two cliffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Kibo wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But somehow, this wasn’t it. Pausing at the top of the path into the village, he looked out over the houses. Somehow, despite how close they were to Hateno, the buildings were so…  _ different _ . 

“It looks so much more…  _ natural _ .” He admitted quietly, voice filled with awe. He slowly continued over the tiny bridge down to the main part of the village, taking it in as best as he can. Honestly, he almost felt like he was a normal visitor, simply taking in the sights. 

He found himself being drawn to a small statue in the very center, kneeling in front of it as he looked at it. 

**_That is a Goddess Statue. We pray at them for strength._ **

“I guess that that makes sense.” He mumbled, yawning and rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hands. 

**_You should get some rest. It is best to see Impa when you have rested._ **

“I… guess I should… Where’s the inn?” He mumbled to himself as he looked around before pausing and rummaging through his bag a little. “Oh… Nevermind then…” Of course. Of  _ course _ he forgets about the most important thing to have when you leave home, even if not leaving your village.  _ Money. _ Looks like he won’t be staying at an inn tonight. So he just sighed and sat down next to a lit fire to enjoy the warmth until morning. “Maybe…leaving in the middle of the night isn’t the brightest idea I’ve ever had.” He mumbled.

The rest of the night passed in silence, Kibo not bothering to pester Zelda when she went quiet. She was dealing with something much more important than talking with some kid after all. So he was left to think about his journey, and what he thinks it will be like. He’s heard the stories after all, of a fearless Hero who would bravely face anything threatening Hyrule, who stood proudly at the Princess’s side to protect her and to prepare for Ganon’s return… How the Hero had fought valiantly almost 100 years ago alongside the other Champions, only for them each to eventually fall, with only the Princess left to face Ganon alone and wait for the Hero’s return. How could he ever live up to that? 

He’d never been a morning person, but considering that he wasn’t really able to get comfortable enough to sleep on the ground, he was eager to get going. So as the sun rose and he could see more clearly, he rubbed his eyes again and slowly got up. He had a feeling that the big building in the center of town, just across from where he had settled, would be the best place to start. 

There were two guards posted outside the entrance, but he was allowed to pass with such ease that it honestly made him a bit more nervous. But he could feel them watching him as he went up the steps to the building. There was a young woman already coming outside, seemingly getting ready to clean, based on the bucket she was carrying. She turned bright red upon seeing him though and quickly looked away. Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t help looking down at himself, frowning in confusion as he paused on the first step. He didn’t  _ look _ dirty, especially since it was only some skeleton bokoblins last night… Unable to figure out what it was, he shrugged to himself and continued inside, hoping it wasn’t something he’d be too embarrassed about if he was wrong. 

The room he walked into was kind of dark, but not so much that it was impossible to see. There was a long red carpet just inside the door that led straight to a tall pile of pillows, an old woman sitting on top of said pile. She looked up curiously when the door opened, looking at him. Kibo felt himself shift uncomfortably before forcing himself to walk further in, but still keeping a few steps away.

“Can I help you, young man? I don’t believe I have seen you before…” She spoke after an awkwardly tense moment of silence. 

Kibo finally found his voice, but it still cracked. “Are… Are you Impa?”

“Yes, I am.” She answered, quirking a brow as she waited for him to answer her question.   
  
“I did _not_ think this through…” Kibo mumbled to himself. And of course, the Princess didn’t seem to be in the mood to help right now. He couldn’t even feel her in his head. What a wonderful start to the day, huh?

“What was that, my child?” 

Kibo fidgeted for another minute as he tried to figure out a way to explain himself without sounding crazy… but that’s not happening. “I didn’t think this through… coming all the way here.” He said louder, feeling his face flush, even having to grab the hem of his tunic to keep from covering his ears to hide the pink tint on the ends. “I’m going to sound crazy, but just… please, bear with me.”

He hesitated for a minute and looked at Impa hopefully, letting out a sigh of relief when she waved a hand to encourage him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Kibo braced himself before starting to talk. “Okay  _ so _ . Basically I came here because Princess Zelda told me to, because apparently I’m the reincarnation of the Hero and I’m supposed to go around and calm the Divine Beasts and help her fight and seal Ganon. She said that I have to come to you to start doing all of that but then she didn’t tell me anything about what to say.”

By the time he had finished his ramble he was a bit breathless, as he hadn’t taken a breath in all of that. And he totally wasn’t bitter about being left to fend for himself in this conversation. Totally not!

Impa stared at Kibo in silence for what felt like a lifetime, making it more and more difficult for him to avoid fidgeting under her gaze. Did she think he was crazy? Probably… but how would he prove it? Not like he has the same skills as the Hero, just a voice in his head that he trusted because why not, and a desire to help.

“The Princess… how has she been talking to you to tell you to do this?” Impa asked slowly, almost sounding… unsure. 

“She’s...she’s in my head.” Kibo answered, taking a deep breath “Has been for as long as I can remember. She talks to me sometimes, but  _ apparently _ she isn’t up for it right now.” 

At the very least, that earned a chuckle from the old lady, her posture relaxing just a tiny bit. “I see… forgive my skepticism, but surely you can understand my doubt.”

Kibo nodded, his shoulders sagging a bit “Like I said, I know it sounds crazy, but-”

Impa cut him off. “I’m not doubting your story. Yes it is... _ unusual _ . However, I knew that a new Hero would rise in due time. And the fact that you knew to come find me is proof enough for me at the moment. However, what I doubt is your ability to fend for yourself.”

Kibo blinked in surprise, even tilting his head as he let go of the hem of his tunic. “I mean… last night I fought off some skeletons…”

“While that is important, the journey you are planning to embark on is far more perilous. You will be facing a threat that has been building its power for over 100 years.” Impa explained, her tone becoming more serious, her brows furrowing as she leaned towards Kibo. “As I am sure you are aware, you will be facing forces that led to the previous Hero’s demise, and forces even stronger. My concern is that you are not yet prepared for this quest.”

Oh. Well, that makes sense. One weight lifted off his shoulders at the fact he doesn’t have to try and prove that he really does hear the Princess’ voice in his head, only for another to be in its place at the reminder of just how dangerous this quest will be… And that doubt was enough to make him more uncertain, letting out a shaky breath before focusing on Impa again. 

“I know that it’s dangerous… the Princess has already told me some of it. But that’s why I’m here now. The sooner I can do this, the better… I’ve done as much training on my own as I can. It’s… it’s not  _ perfect _ , but it’s something?” As he continued to talk, he felt less and less sure of himself. 

Impa leaned back slowly on her pile of pillows again, back to staring at him as if she could see into his very soul. “You show the courage of the Hero in your determination to help despite the danger. However, to avoid history repeating itself, I ask that you humor me and go through a small trial.”

Honestly, Kibo shouldn’t be surprised. A small part of him had thought that he would show up, and Impa would just point him in the direction of the sword that seals the darkness, and off he’d go on his quest to save Hyrule. That would only work in the fairy tales. Of course there’s smaller steps, trials to prove himself. It makes sense, after all. He definitely doesn’t  _ look _ very heroic… He’s kind of scrawny, his only muscle coming from helping some of his neighbors with their animals and his self-taught sword fighting and archery lessons. He probably looks like an absolute mess since he didn’t sleep last night, and just sat by a fire after the first real fight he’s been in… ever. So… her doubt is probably well warranted. 

“How can I prove myself?” He asked, eager to try. It’s as much for convincing himself as it is convincing Impa. 

“I’d like for you to spar against one of my guards. If you manage to hold your own, then I’ll tell you how to continue your quest.”

Kibo nodded in response, just hoping he’ll have the chance to nap afterwards. He waited patiently as Impa called for someone to come in, a man with white hair pulled back, and decently well built. Definitely more so than Kibo. 

He’s going to regret this, isn’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

Kibo had  _ so many _ regrets right now. He sat down on the staircase that led up to Lady Impa’s…. House? Building? Where she is, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He’d managed to keep up with the guard...somehow. Just barely. But hopefully it would be enough. He was exhausted, covering his mouth in a failed attempt to hide a yawn. He hadn’t even remembered to have breakfast. Why did he think leaving on his own so early was a good idea?

He was distracted from mentally kicking himself by having something cool held in front of his face. Or, well, two cool things. He reached up to take the offered cup of water and apple gratefully, trying to mind his manners at least somewhat as he drank half of the cup of water in one gulp. Then he turned his attention to the apple, forcing himself to slow down to avoid choking. His sparring partner sat beside him with the same two items, but was taking his time. Kibo tried to mimic, feeling his heart rate gradually slow back down to a normal pace. 

“Once you’ve finished eating, Lady Impa would like to speak with you again.” The man told him, making Kibo pause and look up at him with a mouth full of apple that made his cheeks puff out somewhat. 

When the man didn’t continue, Kibo nodded and swallowed, falling back into the silence as they ate their apples. Standing up, Kibo took the core and found somewhere to toss it away, taking the cup back inside with him. 

He nearly face planted going back up the stairs, his legs feeling a bit like chuchu jelly. However he managed to catch himself in only a stumble, feeling his ears turn pink again as he passed the girl from before. She looked a bit older than him, but she was so  _ shy _ . She turned away with a squeak as he passed, so he focused ahead to save them both from further embarrassment. 

As he opened the door, Impa motioned him in, and took the cup from him carefully in both of her hands, settling it in her lap for now. 

“You did very well, considering.” She started, causing Kibo to perk up ever so slightly in pride. As much as his tired body allowed at the moment. “You still have much to learn, but I believe that you will be able to handle the task set out in front of you.”

There was a pause that followed, giving Kibo a chance to bow his head. “Thank you, Lady Impa.” He’d picked up the title during the sparring session, and figured he might as well use it. More respect, right?

It seemed to work well, Impa looking pleased as she watched him raise his head. “Tell me, child, what’s your name?”

Had he not told her his name before? She hadn’t asked? Kibo’s brows furrowed for a moment as he considered, realizing his brain does  _ not _ function well when he doesn’t sleep. 

“My name is Kibo.”

“How old are you, Kibo?”

Kibo hesitated. Would she change her mind if he told her? Even Zelda seemed to doubt that he was ready yet… but lying wouldn’t do him any good. 

“I’m 15.” He answered, his voice just a little bit quieter. More unsure. 

Based on Impa’s look of surprise, she hadn’t been expecting that. He went back to fidgeting, not having the energy to internalize it, instead opting to grip the end of his tunic in fists. 

The silence dragged on for a bit too long for Kibo, making him shift his weight. This finally seemed to snap Impa out of her train of thought as she sat up straighter. 

“You are very young… but youth can be a valuable asset. I will not stop you… and you already know the risks well.” Impa began “But there is still one more step before you go reclaim the Divine Beasts, or seek out the sword that seals the darkness. There is a piece of ancient technology called a Sheikah Slate. It is imperative that you get this before all else.”

Kibo nodded slowly, not having known about this. “Alright… where can I find the Sheikah Slate?”

“In the Shrine of Resurrection.” 

For some reason, that made Kibo’s blood run cold. It didn’t sound familiar… The Princess must not have mentioned it. Maybe she didn’t know about it? “Where is that?”

Impa almost seemed surprised that he didn’t know, then reconsidered, simply nodding. “Follow the road out of Kakariko to the fork in the road that will lead you to Hateno. Continue straight to the stables, and turn right. In the Great Plateau, find the lake and walk along the path until you see it set into a mountain side. Once you get it, please bring it back here.”

Kibo nodded slowly, quietly repeating the directions back to himself before just finding some paper and a pencil to write it down. He knows better than to trust his memory, and he doesn’t have the time for getting lost. 

“Please, make sure to rest before you leave… you have a long journey ahead of you.”

Kibo hesitated for just a moment but nodded, putting his paper and pencil back in his bag. “I will. I’ll be back before you know it.” He assured, doing his best to put on a brave face before bowing his head to her for a moment and leaving the building, yawning as he opened the door.  _ Definitely _ nap time. 

Though before the door could close behind him, he paused and stuck his head back in, giving Impa a sheepish smile. “And, Princess Zelda told me that if you asked me to prove that it was really her I was hearing, that her favorite toy was a blue and white plush horse she slept with every night.”

With that, Kibo finally went to find somewhere to rest for a while before he started his search. And this time he won’t be leaving in the middle of the night. Behind him, the door shut, leaving a surprised Impa with a little more hope for the future. 

**_You did a wonderful job._ **

“Oh,  _ there _ you are.” Kibo mumbled with a yawn, going over to the same fire he had spent the night next to, settling against the tree next to it and putting his bag in his lap as he sat down slowly. 

He shut his eyes, letting his body relax as he focused on the Princess’s presence in his head. 

**_My apologies, but I will not always have the energy to be there to help you. It is important that you learn to handle these situations on your own._ **

“Yeah…” Kibo mumbled “But it still would have helped if you could have helped me through the first one…”

There was a moment of silence, and Kibo felt himself start to doze off. But before he fell asleep he did manage to hear the Princess’s response.

**_I’m sorry…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Kibo has no clue how long he slept for, but when he woke up everything hurt. He slowly sat up straighter, unable to prevent a quiet groan of complaint. Rubbing his eyes to convince himself to open them, he looked up to see the sun already rising. 

“How long did I sleep…?” He mumbled to himself with a groan, stretching out to try and get rid of his stiffness. 

**_Through the rest of the day and through the night._ **

“Oh… that’s a long time.” Kibo groaned as he slowly stood up, settling his pack beside him. He’d used it as a pillow through the night, but it turns out hunching over like that for hours at a time is really painful. “I should probably get ready to go though… the sooner the better.” He added more to himself. 

Pulling his pack on his back after he managed to get up on his feet, he grabbed another apple from the tree he slept under to munch on as he left. It wasn’t even close to enough when he’s used to 3 proper meals a day, but there isn’t really anything he can do about it. He doesn’t have the money right now to prepare better… he just needs to hope that he can get his hands on more food while he’s traveling. 

“So it turns out I’m kind of backtracking…  _ wonderful _ .” He mumbled to himself, totally not pouting. Not at all. “Wish I could have known about this beforehand… but I guess that it would have meant backtracking either way…” He mused, crossing his arms thoughtfully. 

He could still feel the Princess there, but not fully. Deciding to try and learn as much as he can about his current mini-quest, he figured his own version of an interrogation was in order. 

“Princess?”

**_Yes, L- Kibo?_ **

Kibo hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Do you know anything about this Shrine we’re going to? Or why this slate I’m after is so important?”

There was an uncomfortable silence in his mind that made him pause in his step, standing on the crumbling bridge already. He felt his blood run cold and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, making him instinctively look for any threats. So far he didn’t see anything…

**_You are going to the Shrine of Resurrection to retrieve the Sheikah Slate… You will need the Sheikah Slate in order to tame the Divine Beasts._ **

“What about the shrine…?” He asked, having a feeling he was dreading the answer even though he doesn’t know why. But considering the further hesitation from the Princess, it was likely overflow from her. 

**_I do not believe that I will be able to assist you there. It… brings up bad memories… But you will not be in danger._ **

Well, it wasn’t what he was hoping to hear, but it’s something at the very least. He’ll take all the warning he can get. He was silent all the way to the crossroad, glancing towards the road home.

Home. 

He won’t be going back there for… who knows how long. Sure, he could always just head down that road and apologize to his parents for running away for a few days, wait and train for a few more years until he was more ready. But that didn’t feel right. He’s already out here,  _ finally _ making progress. He can finally help the Princess. Help all of Hyrule! 

Though, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t already doubting himself.

**_No one would blame you if you went home._ **

Somehow he’d forgotten about the voice in his head that had access to his thoughts. 

**_Lady Impa and her guards are the only ones who know about you and your goal. She would understand if you needed more time. You are so young…_ **

“Princess. How old are you?”

A stunned silence followed the seemingly unrelated question. So long that Kibo wondered if she had left. “Princess?”

**_17… I am… was? 17, when I first came to face Calamity Ganon so long ago…_ **

“So you’re only 2 years older than I am. And you had so much more on your plate when you were younger than me. I can handle this. I’m not turning back.” With that, he continued to walk down the path in front of him, to eventually have his back to Hateno. 

**_Just because I-_ **

“You can’t dissuade me, Princess. My mind is made up.”

There was another silence that followed, Zelda eventually leaving him on his own as she retreated so he no longer felt her presence. As soon as he had that realization, he couldn’t help a small sigh of relief, letting his shoulders sag. His bag suddenly felt a lot heavier…

Kibo felt his eyes sting, but he shook his head stubbornly and continued, pushing his bangs out of his face he clenched his jaw and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. 

He can do this. 

He has to.


	5. Chapter 5

“So I should be looking for a lake….” Kibo mumbled as he walked along the road, having stopped at a river after beating some bokoblins so that he could wash up. He hadn’t really had the chance to since leaving home, and between his black shirt in the sun and all the fighting, he needed a bath. 

He felt much better now though, having pulled his hair back up and put on his favorite red shirt. It was, at the very least, better than black in the sun. He felt more like  _ himself _ at the very least. 

But now he’s working through the Great Plateau, following the path that Impa had described to him. He’d tracked his path on the map he brought with him, and saw he  _ should _ be getting close. Hopefully. His legs are going to be so sore when he stops for the night. Speaking of which, it was already getting dark. He hopes he finds this shrine soon so that he can rest… Inside it would be best, because hopefully that means he’d be safe from monsters. Hopefully. 

Turns out that Lady Impa’s directions weren’t as precise as Kibo had been hoping, so he spent a few hours scouring the Great Plateau in the darkness, just hoping to avoid having to face any monsters tonight. He doesn’t have the energy for that.

Fortunately, by the time he found… _ something _ set into a stone wall, all he had had to deal with were a few Keese that he was able to take out with one arrow a piece. He needs to remember to look into getting more arrows… somehow. See if anyone in Kakariko would be willing to buy any of the things he’s collected… but that’s for later. 

Right now, he needs to figure out how to get inside the shrine. He walked up to the door and started to look for a switch or something, eyebrows furrowing. “Don’t tell me there’s some sort of a key I need or something…” He mumbled, puffing his cheeks out as he looked for a switch or anything. 

**_Place your hand against the door_ **

Kibo couldn’t help but jump when hearing her voice, since she’d been silent ever since he reached the Great Plateau. But he didn’t have a reason to doubt her yet, so he slowly reached out and placed his right hand against the door he was just barely able to pick out. Though, he almost yanked his hand right back off when part of it started to  _ glow _ . It was three triangles making a larger triangle, with the one on the bottom right glowing the brightest gold. 

“Uhhhh Princes??” He asked, finally pulling his hand away as the door started to open for him, but he was distracted by staring at the back of his hand, the symbol still there but slowly fading. 

**_That is the Triforce of Courage… the Shrine of Resurrection is designed to be opened from the inside, however the power of the Triforce can also open it from the outside… You and I are the only ones who could open it from the outside right now._ **

“Oh…” He mumbled softly, the ‘triforce’ on his hand finally fading completely, even if its glow is still imprinted in his brain. He hesitated as he looked into the darkness, then looking away “Princess…? Are you alright? You sound… different.” He asked nervously, eyebrows furrowed in concern. She was more matter of fact than usual, but her presence in his mind was fainter… And he couldn’t tell who’s anxiety he was feeling, his or hers. 

It took a bit longer than he’d like for her to finally answer him. 

**_I do not like this place… However you need the Sheikah Slate… I just ask that you get the Slate and get out._ **

Well, that certainly didn’t help his nerves, even making his stomach twist into knots. “I’ll try.” Because he’s easily distracted. But with that the Princess left him alone, and he finally walked into the Shrine. 

Dropping down and landing in a puddle, he couldn’t help shivering a bit. “It’s cold in here…” He rubbed his arms to warm them up some as he proceeded forward, coming to another door not too long after and doing the same thing he had done before. Now that he was at least a little less focused on the visual aspect of what he was doing, he realized that the ‘triforce’ on his hand made it tingly. Enough so that once the second door was opening, he couldn’t help scratching where it was in hopes of alleviating the itchiness. 

It was slightly brighter in this room, lit by an unnatural blue light hanging over what looked kind of like a bed. He was drawn towards it, but noticed a similar but smaller light to his right, changing course to investigate it first. He hesitantly poked at it, squeaking when it began to glow brighter and move to offer up what he could only  _ assume _ was the Sheikah Slate, based on the large glowing eye design on it. He slowly picked it off the pedestal, looking it over curiously before shifting his bag to put it in there. He could ask the Princess about it once away from the Shrine, since she’ll hopefully be more talkative later.

“Got the Slate, now to leave.” He told himself, trying to follow the Princess’s instructions. She knows more than him with this after all. However… he’s so  _ curious _ about whatever is in the center of the room. Plus he’s still hoping to take shelter in the Shrine for the night. Might as well explore some, right?

So he slowly approached the bed in the middle, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end when he realized there was something, or, well, some _ one _ in the bed. It looked like they were asleep, honestly. But if the Shrine was sealed from the outside and it was that well hidden, how long had they been there?

Something in the back of his mind started to kick into gear, getting a sinking feeling in his gut as he took in all the scars on this person’s body… There’s no way…

“Is… Is that….” Kibo mumbled quietly, his voice trembling more than it has in years, his stomach deciding to do somersaults as he took a half step back. 

Link, his predecessor, the Hero before him with more training than he could dream of having, who fought to protect Zelda, who had  _ died _ protecting her… was right here in front of Kibo. As a corpse. A  _ corpse _ . 

Yeah, no. Kibo was  _ not _ prepared for this, and realizes he really should have listened to the Princess…

Turning quickly and rushing out of the room to try and get as far away from the Shrine as possible, he nearly ran face first into the large boxes towards the entrance. 

_ He was trained, he was better than me. And he  _ died _. How am I going to survive? _

Kibo barely made it out of the Shrine and stumbling towards the tree before his legs gave out and made him kneel to the ground, his breathing shaky and hitching as he tried to keep the meager meals he had managed to get in his system from  _ leaving _ . 

“I can’t… I  _ can’t _ do this… I-I…” He wasn’t sure who he was talking to, if anyone. He didn’t know what to do, or how to handle this. Sure, he knew that it was dangerous, Zelda had already told him that his predecessor had died during the Calamity. He  _ knew _ that… but it was like it was only now hitting him, and it was hitting him  _ hard _ . 

He could  _ die _ . And that would be it. No more Kibo. No one would know what happened to him except for the Princess, and she’s stuck trying to contain Calamity Ganon. She’s already waited 100 years. She probably can’t wait too much longer. Especially if it takes another 100 years between his own death and whoever follows after him becoming old enough… So if he screws up, if he isn’t good enough and gets himself  _ killed _ , everything the previous Champions did would be for nothing. 

**_-bo!_ **

**_Kibo!_ **

Kibo jumped at the shouting in his head, realizing his entire body was trembling and he was struggling to get enough air in his lungs. He didn’t know how long the Princess had been trying to get his attention, but it snapped him out of the train of thought he was spiraling down, and gave him a chance to try and catch his breath. He dug his fingers into the grass and dirt under his palms, which he’d placed on the ground to help him keep his balance despite still sitting on his knees. 

**_Please, take a deep breath. Focus on something you can feel._ **

The Princess’s voice seemed more strained than usual, but still soft. He did his best to follow her instructions, shutting his eyes to try and focus on his breathing. But that just let his imagination run wild again, so he focused on the grass underneath him. The moonlight reflecting off of the blades, and the cool breeze. It took a little while, but he eventually felt more in control of his body. He still wanted to get away though…

Slowly, Kibo stood up and readjusted his bag, making sure he still had everything. He looked down and focused more on his feet and where he was walking, just focusing on getting back to Kakariko. He doesn’t want to be here any more. 

He could feel the Princess still in his mind, creating a tense silence. She wanted to say something, but wasn’t. Looks like it’s up to him to break the ice. “I… I know you told me not to… but now I know why you were so anxious about this place…”

**_I only wish you did not have to see that… But now you understand why I did not want to rush you, why I wanted you to prepare as much as possible… I do not want to lose someone else to this quest…_ **

Kibo wasn’t really sure how to react… Might as well match honesty with honesty. “I can’t make promises… I know that I am nothing like him… but I swear I’ll do my best to help you. So you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

  
He wasn’t really expecting a response, so he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get one. Just the silence that came when she was there but not ‘speaking’, but he knows she heard and understood. It was enough for them to fall into the closest thing to a comfortable silence they can manage after all of  _ that _ . And right now, Kibo appreciates the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Kibo wasn’t able to force himself to sleep that night. So instead he sat under the tree until sunrise, completely silent as he played with the grass around him and listened to the restless crickets singing around him. Once it was light enough he felt safe to travel again without as many monsters showing up, he slowly got up and gathered his bag, starting the walk back to Kakariko Village. 

It felt like it took so much longer than it did to get there, but he struggled to keep himself distracted. He gathered some ingredients on the way and sold them at the stable he passed, so he at least had  _ some _ money to work with by the time he reached Kakariko. Stopping only as often as he needed to to rest and get some food in his system.

Princess Zelda didn’t really talk to him much, knowing he needed some time to process what he’d finally come to completely realize, and to cope with it again herself. But the connection was still there, open if either of them were to reach out. A reassurance that they weren’t alone right now. 

Once finally reaching Kakariko, he went straight towards Impa’s house, even though it was already early evening. He’s just hoping that she’s still awake. Kibo knows that he should probably go to the inn and get some rest… but he just wants to know what he’s doing next. It’ll hopefully give him something else to focus on besides just how dangerous his quest is. 

So after knocking on the door and getting a response, he carefully walked in. 

Lady Impa was immediately concerned by his appearance, ushering him closer and looking him over. “My boy, what happened? You look exhausted.”

Kibo gave her the best smile he could muster for now, carefully taking the Sheikah Slate out of his bag. “I got the Sheikah Slate.” He answered. 

Thankfully, she seemed to piece together what must have happened pretty quickly on her own, her expression saddening just a little. “I see… You saw your predecessor…” 

Even though it wasn’t a question, Kibo still nodded his confirmation, focusing on the slate now, running his fingers over the back of it. “What...what now? What’s my next step?” He asked, looking up at her once he could muster up the courage. 

Impa focused on him, seeming to hesitate on her answer. She shut her eyes after a moment and took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes once she opened her own. “Now, you should go to the lab in Hateno. The director there will be able to ensure the slate is ready to work for the rest of the journey.” She instructed. 

Kibo felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of going back to Hateno. He knew exactly where the lab was, having looked up to it almost every day of his life. He was always curious, but the kids weren’t really allowed to go up and investigate for themselves. But going to Hateno means he risks running into… literally anyone. It’s a small enough town that everyone knows everyone. And it’s only been about a week since he ran away from home.

Were his parents looking for him? Would people try to drag him back home if he was found? Would the director try to send him home when meeting him?

Impa must have noticed how anxious he was starting to get, as she raised her hand just slightly to get his attention, speaking up again once he seemed more focused. “For tonight though, I suggest you stay in Kakariko and rest. At  _ least _ through tonight. You seem exhausted, child. It’s best not to make that trek in your condition.” 

After a little fidgeting, she produced a small bag of rupees, offering them to him. “I realize I should have given this to you before you left for the Shrine of Ressurection, but it slipped my mind… I apologize. Now please, go to the inn and get yourself a room. And come by before you leave.” 

Kibo was hesitant to accept the bag, but knew that he needed all the help that he could get. So he gratefully accepted it, bowing his head for a moment in gratitude. “Yes ma’am… I’ll do that. Thank you.” 

Impa’s expression softened as she nodded, relaxing in her pile of pillows again. “Good. Now go rest, dear boy.”

Kibo gave another nod, adjusting his bag and finally leaving the building, going to the inn after glancing in the bag, adding his own rupees to the mix. Enough to stay in the inn and have some left over. At least he’ll be in a bed for the first time in a week. 

After securing a bed and asking to be woken in the morning, he left his things underneath it with the exception of a sword, heading just outside of the village to try and do some training. Yes, he’s exhausted and logically knows he shouldn’t be doing this. But he doesn’t have time to waste. He needs to try and get better. So he tried to mimic what he remembered the Sheikah guard doing during his test. 

**_You should heed her advice and rest, Kibo…_ **

Kibo paused for a moment when hearing the Princess, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes. 

“I know… But I want to get some training in. I’ll go to bed at sundown.” 

There was a hesitation in his mind, the feeling of her wanting to say something, but being unsure. It was a common feeling lately, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

**_I cannot stop you… but… I do worry. Please, rest soon…_ **

Kibo just hummed in response to show he had heard, not that he really had a choice when she was literally in his thoughts. Then he lifted his sword and practiced his strikes again, eyebrows furrowing as sweat dripped off his chin already. 

A few hours later, when he finally went to the inn just after sundown, he was exhausted. Putting on clothes that were more comfortable for sleeping, after taking a moment to wash up so he wouldn’t stink up the inn, he laid down on the bed. But sleep didn’t come as easily as he wished it would. 

At least, at first it didn’t. Then there was a melody in his head, one he didn’t know, but somehow felt familiar. He managed to focus on it as he shut his eyes, listening to the humming that he assumed was from the Princess. Maybe a lullaby she was sung as a child. 

Ever so slowly, as the melody continued, he felt the tenseness in his muscles relax. He was able to enjoy the softness of the bed and pillow more, his brain slowly becoming foggy with fatigue until he couldn’t fight it anymore, finally succumbing to sleep. 

Unfortunately though, it wasn’t a peaceful one. Visions of the previous Hero, so much stronger and more capable than him, lying dead in that room still haunted him, even in his sleep. 

Then it was visions where instead of Link’s body, it was his own. Where he failed Princess Zelda, where he wasn’t good enough. 

He died without ever accomplishing his goal. 

He woke with a sudden jolt, pain shooting through his chest. As he quickly sat up, struggling to control his breathing in his attempts to get enough air in his lungs, he frantically rubbed at the tears that were falling down his cheeks with shaky hands. 

The humming in his head had gone silent. Maybe the Princess was asleep. Meaning he’s alone with his thoughts. With those nightmares and visions. 

He pulled his knees to his chest and backed up until his back hit the wall, pressing himself into it and putting his forehead into his knees, choking back a sob. He didn’t want to make a lot of noise and disturb anyone. So he did his best to keep his crying quiet, even as his shoulders shook. He even took to biting his arm sometimes just to muffle himself. 

By the time he had run out of tears, he was also out of energy. So he slowly sunk down into the bed again, hiding under the covers and pulling them over his head. He shut his eyes because they hurt so much, letting out a shaky sigh of relief when he just saw black. 

Hoping that this time he’d be able to sleep without nightmares, he let fatigue take him again, falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep. 


End file.
